


Orange Lights, Part 1

by angery_afton



Series: Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [7]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: First Crush, M/M, School Dances, Self Confidence Issues, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angery_afton/pseuds/angery_afton
Summary: The Halloween dance may have wrapped, but Michael's night is far from over.
Series: Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Orange Lights, Part 1

It had rained earlier that evening, so when the dance finally spilled out from the back door of the school, the usual crunch of the leaves was absent - instead came splats from the damp ground. Michael sighed, having finally escaped the uncomfortable heat of the auditorium and into the sharp air of night.

Something in him was stirring. He was tired of idling in what empty spaces he could find in dances, in the cafeteria, in _life._ While he was conflicted at best, he was sure Halloween was his favorite holiday, and he was going to celebrate it the way he wanted to. 

_Tonight, I’m going to try. Forget what father said._

After taking a moment to compose himself, he gazed through the sea of costumed students for… something. _What am I even looking for?_

_An opportunity,_ his mind fired back. _A way out, anything._

Just then, a distant vocal harmony caught his ear, and his head whipped in its direction. Students were gathered on the opposite end of the parking lot near an old station wagon, a silver stereo on its hood. Laughter erupted from the group as one of them mimicked a verse, and Michael felt his lips form a nervous smile. 

He recognized that laugh - Tyson. They had been group partners last semester, and ever since, the two formed a habit. Whenever they'd pass each other in the hall or on school grounds, they’d point fingers. Without fail, it would always get a chuckle out of them.

Something about him always made Michael feel welcomed. They couldn't have been more different, but Tyson gave off a liberating energy that was contagious. Perhaps it was the way he spoke in unashamed clarity, or how it reflected in his wardrobe - ripped blue jeans, loose-fitting sweaters and the occasional band t-shirt. He didn't seem to care about meeting others' expectations, but he looked good. Cool, even. Deep down, Michael yearned to display that confidence.

Tyson was dressed peculiarly, even for Halloween. His blonde hair curled out from under a bowler hat and he had makeup around one of his eyes. Michael didn't understand, but something about it all fit his personality to a tee. _Strange._

It took him a moment to realize where his legs were leading him, but there was no going back. His father would be there in a few short minutes, so he had to be quick with his getaway. 

He’d be damned if he was going to be alone on a night like this.


End file.
